schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Flappy Birds Taking Over
Season 5 Episode 17 "Flappy Birds Taking Over" In English, Alexis is talking about a high score, how some peoples is 6, 4 or any other low number. Mr. Lawrence comes, trying to give directions, and Alexis told him that he should play this game and that it's really fun. Duane does not know what game this is, in Bio, Jess is even talking about a high score, how her's Is 12. At lunch, Becca is playing this game called flappy birds. Duane is watching, this is his first time actually seeing the game and he try's it out, and he keeps dying before the first green pipe. Andrew, Becca and Nate are laughing, Nate try's it out. The next day, in Fit For Life, Ms. Onick has been calling Julius Matthews name for awhile since the start of the semester. And he showed up today, looking really tired. Duane can't believe he has him in another class. In Lunch, Duane downloaded Flappy bird, but he calls it flappy fish. Duane takes Nates tattertots, Nate is really upset about it. Duane promises him gum. Andrew, Becca, Duane and Nate all have a race in flappy bird, everyone is having a good time, even the freshmen are playing it. The freshmen that is short and has dark hair (Nick) has a score of 45. Duane's high score is 17, Nates is 22 and Becca has 33. Andrews score is still in the single digits. Duane came to school with a high score of 45, and Nate can't believe it! Duane, Andrew and Becca are walking from lunch, Duane is saying he might bring in heart shaped lollipops for valentines day. Becca said she'll be his valentines, Duane chuckled. Duane was getting worried for a. Second because, since he didn't go to the snow ball dance, she chosen Andrew instead, and then the next week he came to school with "I heart Becca on his hand". The next day, February 5, in accounting, everyone is doing CNN articles, and Kevyn is telling Duane about the article he found. It is a lot like the George Zimmerman case. Where another black kid was shot by a another person by an different race. Kevyn calls over Louth "look this white guy had shot an African American boy in Florida". Mr. Louth stopped and looked at Duane, and told him to watch out for this guy Louth is going over a general ledger, and the phone had rang. One of the students answered it because Louth didn't feel like walking all the way to the phone. The kid answered "B101" some people started laughing. Then, he had tossed the phone to Louth, but the phone hit the light and hit the floor, Louth is just looking at him... It was so funny. In bio, since the two hour delay, they go to lunch at 1:11, but it's 12:29, and Tri starts packing, and walks towards the door, Jay asked "where are you going?" Putting him on the spot, he thinks it's lunch time, but everyone is telling him it's at 1:11, some people started laughing, Duane wanted to be a asshole, and keep laughing, where Tri can hear him. Tri sits in front of Duane,mans he feels embarrassed. The next day, in English, everyone is in the library for the few search project, and someone had stole Jay's note cards, Duane started giggling to make him think he did it. Jay is pissed off and is complaining, looking everywhere, "yo! I'm seriously about to beat someone up!" Duane yells "oh my god, shut up!" Because he's being a little baby, jay is pissed jumps to Duane, telling him to shut up! At lunch Duane paid for becca's lunch, and she loves him for that, and Adams paid Nate back (in gum for eating his food), Duane, Becca and Andrew all plan a date at nifty fifty. Bonus At lunch Nate plays the dog whistle sound on his app again. And it pissed off the 5 freshmen kids again. "Nate fucking stop!" They yelled, Duane is laughing, he started to video tape, but Duane opens up the sound on YouTube again, and played it. The little kid with brown eyes sitting at the table across from them turns around and is looking at Nate, Duane, Becca and Andrew. Duane thinks the look on his face is so funny, he tells Becca to look! All the freshmen are yelling at Nate and they have no idea it's coming from Duane, Nate shows them his iPad to show them that he's playing flappy bird! Andrew hates the noise and is getting annoyed by the freshmen. Duane plays it again and the kid in the blue shirt threatens Nate! "Wooow!" Becca said. Duane said "calm down sparky" which made becca laugh! One kid thinks it's it's everyone and he was looking at becca's iPad, and Duane said he using his calculator. At the end of lunch, Becca said to Duane that he is a prick! For that. The next day, in first block, it's time for people to hand in their permission slips for blowling. Duane lost his along with other people, Jevona, Nicky, and the black kid. Duane is not pert simpatico in gym with the 10th graders, Nicky is doing math homework, then, usher, ludacris and lil john's song "Yeaj" came on. And Nicky, the crazy white kid is sing ping along. He asked Duane if he likes this music. Duane said he usually listens to rock. Nicky said he hates hip hop but loves that song. In accounting it seems that everyone other day, they do work. But today is a day where we only found two CNN articles and that's it. Duane is talking to Sean and Kevyn, they are goggling Duane, and is asking him why he got so much pictures online. Kevyn is playing Duane's mine craft in his iPad while he talks to Sean Kelley. They were talking about proms, and Duane said he's taking a date, Kevyn and Sean wants to know who. Duane won't tell them because he thinks they won't know her, so they are playing the guessing game. Duane told them her name is Becca. "Becca who?" Sean said, "Benett" it turns out that Sean and Kevyn knows her, last semester, Becca would visit the table where Kevyn sat at to see her friend peter, who likes her. And Sean knows her because he lives near her and she walk home from school.